There's No Place Like Home!
by Chuquita
Summary: Goten's gotten sick,& the only medicine that can cure him is on Bejito-Sei,which,obviously,no longer exists.So the others use the timemachine to go find it.However,Mirai has once again screwed up the past&they have to find a way to fix it beforeVegeta,Bur
1. Default Chapter

8:53 PM 4/17/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: Diet is just die with a t! -Garfield the Cat  
There's No Place Like Home  
  
Chuey's Corner: I have a lot of little ideas right now, but nothing  
that really stands out prominent in my mind. I kinda liked this one,  
so I'll see where I go with it, if I get it posted, or even if I finish  
it for that matter.  
  
Note: I don't own DBZ, Vegeta, Goku, the planet Bejito-Sei and  
  
Note: I own Ruby--Veggie's Mom (From "Mamamia", & I should've  
taken a left turn at albaquerque"), Cally, & Icebox-(who makes a brief cameo)  
  
Summary: Goten's gotten sick, and unfortuantely the only medicine that can  
cure him is found on Bejito-sei, which, obviously, no longer exists. So Mirai &  
the others use the time machine to go find it. However, Mirai has once again  
screwed up the past and the group has to find a way to fix it before Vegeta, Bura,  
Mirai, & Chibi Trunks are wiped out of existance.  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 9  
Goten: 10  
Chibi Trunks: 11  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" AHHCHOO!! " Goten sneezed, blowing chunks of purple goop out onto his hands.  
" Oh man! That's so nasty! " Chibi Trunks said, staring at Goten's now messy hands,  
a grin on his face, " Come on, let's go show Bura! "  
" Show me what? " the two turned around to see Bura. Goten wiped his hands on his pants  
& held his hands out.  
" You dummy! You weren't supposed to show her AFTER you wiped it off! " Chibi Trunks  
complained.  
" Oh. " Goten said, confused.  
" Wanna cookie? " Bura asked, grabbing several cookies out of the box in her hand.  
Goten looked down at the cookies with delight, then sneezed, sending more purple goop  
onto the cookies.  
" EEE! " Bura tossed the cookies to the ground, " EEW! Your boogers are PURPLE! "  
" What color are they supposed to be? " Goten asked confused.  
Bura & Chibi Trunks turned greenish tints as Goten got ready to sneeze again.  
" Uh, maybe you should see my Mom about that. " Chibi Trunks said, slightly disqusted.  
" He probably just ate a lot of grape jell-o or somethin. " Bura said, then noticed as  
several blue spots appeared on Goten's face.  
" Can grape jell-o do that? " Chibi Trunks whispered to his sister.  
" Uhm, I'm, not sure. " Bura answered.  
" *Yawn*! " Vegeta walked down the stairs sleepily.  
" HI MR. BURA'S DADDY! " Goten shouted happily. Vegeta looked across the room at Goten &  
shrieked, then grabbed a nearby napkin & held it over his mouth & nose. He walked cautiously past  
the three children & into the kitchen.  
" What's his problem? " Goten asked, now with dozens of blue spots in varying sizes all  
over his face.  
" Sometimes its best not to ask. " Chibi Trunks rolled his eyes.  
Vegeta stuck his head out around the corner, held his breath, then grabbed Bura & pulled  
her into the kitchen as well.  
" Sheesh, there's nothing weird about blue spots or purple snot. " Chibi  
Trunks put his hands on his hips as Goten let out a burp, causing a large green bubble to fly  
out of his mouth & hover above the room, " Okay, now THAT'S weird. "  
Chibi Trunks walked into the kitchen to see Vegeta vigorous scrubbing Bura with a  
washcloth as she sat in the sink in her underwear.  
Bura looked at her older brother & shrugged. Chibi Trunks tapped his father on the leg.  
" Uh, Toussan? "  
" Hmm? " Vegeta looked down at Trunks.  
" Why are you giving my sister a bath in the sink? "  
" Because I don't want her catching that Kako-brat's disease! " he said, half angry,  
half worried.  
Trunks peeked in the living room to see Goten now red & enflated, bouncing around the  
room like a blown-up balloon. He looked back at his father, " What disease? " he said innocently.  
" That little baka, I don't know how he got it but I'm not letting B-Chan get anywhere  
near him! "  
" You NEVER let her get anywhere near him. " Chibi Trunks pointed out.  
" Oh shut up! You don't even know what he has! "  
" And you do? "  
" It's called the kajaphoopha flu, it only effects sayiajin. Don't ask why because I  
don't know. "  
" Well, is there a cure for this kajawhatsis thing? "  
" Not anymore. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Oh..oh well, I'll go find someone else to play with. " Chibi Trunks said as a very  
freaked out Mirai entered the room.  
" HI TORANKUSU! " Bura waved.  
" WHAT IS THAT!! " Mirai screamed, pointing into the living room. Everyone peeked around  
the corner to see Goten, who's now blue head had swelled up to twice the size of his body,  
causing it to keep him from standing upright, which didn't help matters much.  
Bura looked at her friend's arms from across the room, which were now replaced by  
chicken feathers, " Daddy, when did Goten sprout wings? "  
" B-CHAN DON'T GO IN THERE! " Vegeta yelped, grabbing Bura & holding her soggy body   
against his, " You don't want to catch THAT, do you? "  
Bura blinked, " Goten? "  
Goten looked at her, then opened his mouth, " SQUALLLLLLK! " he said in a bird's voice.  
Vegeta held Bura closer.  
" Hell-O! " Goku's voice came from the backdoor.  
" Ahh! Kakorot! " Vegeta gasped, glancing over at the door, then back at the still  
mutating young boy.  
" We're here to pick up Goten! " Chi-Chi called from outside.  
" AHHHHH!!! KAKOROT'S MATE!! " he screamed in fear of what would happen to him the moment  
she saw Goten.  
Goku fumbled with the doorknob, " It's locked. "  
Chi-Chi studied the door for a moment, then kicked it in the middle, causing the door  
to shake for a moment, then smoothly open, " There. "  
" Wow, Chi-Chi you gotta teach me how to do that. " Goku said, stunned, " I mean, If I  
did that I'd probably make a hole in the door. "  
" Maybe later Goku. " Chi-Chi said, stepping into the kitchen, then sniffed the air,  
" Do you smell something? "  
Vegeta, Mirai, Chibi Trunks, & Bura were standing in the hallway, all facing the   
livingroom, staring at Goten, who had now sprouted a trunk in place of his nose and had various  
fruit flies hovering over him.  
" WHOA! " a voice gasped in shock as Vegeta looked upward to see Goku, " WHAT HAPPENED  
TO GOTEN!!! "  
" He's, uh, sick. " Mirai said uneasily.  
" With the kajamazoo. " Chibi Trunks added.  
" It's called the kajaphoopha you little baka. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Chibi.  
Chibi Trunks rolled his eyes, " Whatever. "  
" Goten? Goten? Go--EEEAHHHHH!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed as she gawked at her son, " GOTEN! "  
she rushed over to him, " GOTEN WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU! " she cried.  
" I didn't do ANYTHING! " Vegeta huffed as Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, sending  
a chill up his spine. She dropped Goten to the ground & ran at Vegeta, who zipped underneath the  
kitchen table.  
" YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU SPINELESS HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A ROLEMODEL FOR MY  
CHILDREN!!! " she screamed, trying to grab Vegeta, who backed up even more.  
" KAKOROT DO SOMETHING! " he yelped.  
" I am. " Goku said, " I'm enjoying myself. " he snickered as he watched the scene.  
Chi-Chi grabbed the kitchen table and held it above her head. Vegeta lept to his feet  
and went SSJ2.  
" ALRIGHT ONNA! YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME!! " he growled, feeling an adreniline rush of  
pride, then lept at Chi-Chi, who grabbed him by the throat & squeezed tightly, " ACK! "  
" TELL ME, WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON, OR I SHALL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY! "  
" ...Mother! " Vegeta gasped for air.  
" Chi-Chi! You're sufficating him! " Goku shouted.  
" Good! He deserves it! Look what he did to poor Goten! " she pointed at their son, who  
now had a small apple tree growing out of the top of his head.  
" That is one odd disease. " Chibi Trunks muttered.  
" MIRAI SHE'S HURTING TOUSSAN! " Bura sobbed, hugging Mirai's leg.  
" Umm, Chi-Chi? " Mirai said meekly.  
" WHAT!! "  
" Uh, " Mirai sweatdropped, " There's a, a cure for what Goten has, and Dad knows where  
it is. So, can you, uh, maybe put him down so he can tell you? "  
Chi-Chi looked at Mirai suspicously, then at Vegeta, then at Goku who nodded and dropped  
him to the ground.  
Vegeta gasped despreately for air, Mirai helped him up.  
" Toussan said that Goten has some kinda kaja-whatever sickness that only effects   
sayiajins. But the stuff that can cure him comes from, whatever planet he came from, and since  
it blew up there's no why to find any medicine. " Chibi Trunks explained, reluctently.  
" YOU GAVE MY SON AN UNCURABLE DISEASE! " Chi-Chi shouted, " I BET YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!  
YOU NEVER LIKED GOTEN SO YOU GOT BACK AT HIM BY GETTING HIM SICK! Of course! No one would ever  
suspect YOU! WOULD THEY, _SHORTY_! " she said to Vegeta.  
" Actually Chi-Chi, we don't know HOW he got sick. " Mirai said.  
" ..oh. " Chi-Chi answered.  
" But I have an idea how to reverse it, " Mirai continued, " All I have to do is use  
the time machine to go back and get some of this stuff before Bejito-Sei blows up. "  
" HA! " Vegeta laughed, " Do you really think they'll let just anybody walk into the  
royal palace, grab some antidote out of the supply room and leave? "  
" Well, after I explain to them my situation, I'm sure that-- "  
" Boy, who the heck is going to believe some purple-hairred freak from the future like  
you is a saiyan? Or even from the royal family for that matter! "  
Chibi Trunks laughed, " ..Purple-haired freak, hehheh..WAITAMINUTE! I'M THAT   
PURPLE-HAIRRED FREAK TOO! ~TOUSSAN~!! "  
" I guess they might be a little skeptical.. " Mirai trailed off.  
" Exactly why you need ME to go! " Vegeta said proudly.  
" Need you to go where?! " a voice said from behind them.  
" HI MOMMY! " Bura said. Bulma looked down at her daughter.  
" Honey where's your clothes? The rest of them I mean. "  
" Daddy put them in the wash. " Bura said.  
Bulma looked down at Vegeta, " Where do you "need" to go anyway? "  
" Nowhere! Now-go-back-and-do-whatever-it-is-you-do-with-your-time-Onna! " Vegeta said  
quickly, pushing Bulma back towards the lab door which she had come out of.  
Bulma pushed Vegeta to the side.  
" We're going to Bejito-Sei mother. " Mirai said as Vegeta, standing behind Bulma,  
began to wave his arms frantically about and shaking his head 'no', " Would you like to come? "  
Vegeta smacked himself on the face with his hand in frustration.  
" Well, I don't know, I have to deal with enough saiyajins around here, I'm not sure I  
could handle a planet full of them. " she said as Vegeta nodded vigorously in agreement. Bulma  
smirked at her husband, then turned back to Mirai, " Of course I'll go. " she said, then went  
into the lab & returned with a spray bottle.  
Mirai looked at it, " What's that? "  
" Saiyajin repelent. " she answered, " If any of these guys are like Raditz & Nappa then  
I'm not taking any chances.  
" I'm coming too! " Goku raised his arm.  
" Me too! " Bura & Chibi Trunks said.  
" I think I'll stay & take care of Goten. " Chi-Chi said, then looked at Goten, who  
now had 3 eyes; she pulled out her cellphone, " But first I'll call Gohan to come help me. "  
" ..ok then. " Mirai said, then counted, " 4, 5, 6. How are we going to fit 6 people  
in the time machine? "  
" There's a bigger one in the basement. " Bulma said. Trunks looked at her curiously,  
" Another you dropped it off a couple hours ago & said you might need it. "  
" Oh. " Mirai said, then heard an excited giggle and looked to his left to see Vegeta  
sneering at him.  
" What's your problem! "  
" Uhm, nothing. " Mirai said, " Nothing at all. "  
  
  
" Wow, it's big! " Goku said in awe as they stared at the large vehicle.  
" The other Mirai said he prestocked it, so everythings ready to go. " Bulma smiled.  
" YEEE! "  
Goku looked around for the source of the squeal, then shrugged.  
" Whoa.. " Chibi Trunks said, climbing inside.  
" Do you think we'll really be able to help Goten? " Bura said to Bulma.  
" Well, I hope so. " she answered, " If we don't I'm not sure how Gohan & Chi-Chi'll  
react. " she said nervously.  
" I do. " Goku said happily, " It envolves a spitoon, curtains, and a waffle iron-- "  
" --That's enough Goku. " Bulma interupted.  
" Enough of what? "  
" Look at all the buttons! " Bura gasped, then sniffled, " Goten always used to love  
pushing these kinda buttons. "  
" So do I. " Chibi Trunks snickered, then slammed his hand down upon several buttons  
at once, causing a loud wooping sound to echo throughout the machine. Chibi Trunks looked around  
nervously, " I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT! "  
Bura pressed the buttons again, causing the wooping to stop, then grinned at her brother  
& skipped over to the others.  
Chibi Trunks grumbled, " I hate time travel. "  
  
  
" Hey look, a note. " Bulma said pulling a piece of paper off of one of the buttons,  
" To start, press lightly. " she looked down at the gigantic red button.  
" I'LL DO IT! " Goku shouted happily, slamming both hands on the button as hard as he  
could.  
" AHH! GOKU NO! " Bulma screamed as the machine began to shake about wildly, tossing  
everyone against the wall.  
" TOUSSAN!! " Bura cried as Vegeta grabbed her, " WHAT'S HAPPENING!! " she screamed,  
frightened.  
" Oh, that, we're just breeching the boundries of time & space, that's all. " Mirai  
explained calmly, " You get used to it after the first 7 times. "  
" Uhhhhhh... " Chibi Trunks moaned, his face turning green.  
" Hey Trunks, are you okay? " Mirai asked.  
" BLAHHH!! "  
  
  
" Ohhhhh. " Bulma rubbed her head as she tried to get up, then felt herself fall back  
to the floor, " What..happened? "  
" The gravity feels kinda heavy. " Goku said.  
Chibi Trunks tried for the 5th time to stand up, then fell down again.  
" Ech! " Mirai opened his eyes, " Everyone here? " he said, looking around, " 2, 3, 4,  
5. Five?! " he said, whipping his head back & forth, " Hey, where's Dad? "  
" WHEE! " a voice shouted from outside the ship. Mirai noticed the door to the  
time-machine swinging lightly and peeked outside to see Vegeta laying down on the grass, belly-up  
laughing insanely.  
" Uh, Toussan? " Mirai said, confused as he stepped out of the time-machine, then falling  
rather quickly downward, " WAH! "  
Vegeta continued to ignore Mirai, then sighed contently.  
" HI LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku said happily, looking down at Vegeta, " Are you feeling ok? "  
he said, raising an eyebrow.  
Vegeta lept to his feet & grabbed Goku by the arms, " AM I OK! " he shouted, then grinned  
widely, " I'M MORE THAN OKAY! I'M HOME KAKOROT! " he cried, hugging Goku, who looked down at  
the short ouji in a bewildered way, " I haven't been home for 35 YEARS Kakorot! THIRTY-FIVE  
_YEARS_!! " he said, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
" Err, that's nice Vegeta--you wanna let me go now? " Goku said as Vegeta's eyes popped  
open.  
" ...Oh my God I'm hugging Kakorot... " he muttered in shock, then pushed Goku away,  
" AHH! I'VE GOT KAKOROT GERMS ALL OVER ME! " Vegeta said in disqust, then stopped, " Oh who  
gives a hoot! I'm HOME! On MY planet! " he said, running to the edge of the hill they had landed  
on, then gasped at the towns below, " SUBJECTS! KAKOROT! MY SUBJECTS! MY PEOPLE! HAHA! " Vegeta  
laughed happily.  
Goku walked over to him, rubbing his elbow, " Huh? "  
Vegeta grabbed Goku & pulled him over, " LOOK! WHAT DO YOU SEE! "  
" Uh, people? "  
" NOT JUST ANY PEOPLE BAKA! " he yelled angrily, then smiled, " SAIYAJINS! LIKE US! "  
" ..so? "  
" SO! " Vegeta said, " Sometimes I just don't understand you Kakorot. " he sighed.  
" What's to understand. I see people everyday. "  
" Of our OWN species?! "  
" Yeah, I guess you're right. "  
" I'm ALWAYS right baka! " Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Now let's go meet everyone! " he  
said unusually cheerfully, grabbing Goku by the arm and running down the hill.  
Mirai backed up, then ran after them, " BUT TOUSSAN! WHAT ABOUT THE MEDICINE! WE CAME  
HERE TO HELP GOTEN! "  
Vegeta looked back at the timetraveler, " WE CAN DO THAT LATER BOY! Besides, that brat  
can wait a little while longer. " he said as they neared the city.  
Mirai stopped for a second, " I have a bad feeling about this. " he sighed, then raced  
on after them.  
  
  
" Sire, will you come here for a moment? " one of the servants said as Prince Bejito  
looked across the room.  
" What happened? " he said as he walked over to the glass wall where various other   
servants staring out of.  
" I wonder what it is. " Nappa said as he ran his hand through his humongous afro. ;D  
" What what is? " Bejito said as Nappa pointed to a large circular object several miles  
past the city.  
" You don't think its the Icejin do you? " he asked as Bejito looked at the object,  
" No, actually, I'm not sure what it is. " Bejito said, his eye catching another window. He  
walked over to it to see two figures below, fighting.  
" Freezer...and..Ruby?! "  
" AHH! WHAT'S SHE DOING FIGHTING HIM! " Bejito shouted in a panic, " DOES SHE WANT TO  
SEND INTO ANOTHER WAR! "  
Nappa shrugged, " Apparently. "  
" She's fought him so many times why doesn't she just kill him! He's a threat to us, and  
she's more than powerful enough to do it! I don't get it! "  
" Maybe she just likes beating him up. " Nappa said.  
Bejito sighed, " Probably, but, how many times does she have to do that before she  
realizes that she's putting us all in danger! "  
Nappa looked down at Bejito, " I don't think she really cares. "  
  
  
" I...HATE..MONKEYS!!!! " Freezer screamed, enraged as he tried to get up again, Cooler  
snickering at him.  
Icebox rolled her eyes, " Are you done yet? "  
" NO I AM NOT DONE YET!! " Freezer yelled, then turned to face the super saiyajin across  
from him, who quickly disappeared, " Where'd she go?--AGH! " he yelped as Ruby's fist connected  
with the back of his head, knocking him to the ground already.  
" Now, I think he's done. " Ruby smirked, then kicked Freezer in the side as he lay   
there, trying to get up again, " Gravity here's pretty strong, ain't it? " she snickered.  
Freezer got up and walked, half-limping, over to Ruby, " I despise you! I SHALL TAKE  
REVENGE UPON YOU AND ALL YOUR KIN! "  
Ruby looked at him, confused, " My what? "  
" Your family, Rubes. " Bardock whispered to her.  
" Oh. " Ruby said calmly, " Well, all I got is my sister over there, " she said, pointing  
to Cally who was desprately trying to get reception on a small, crudely-made, TV, " I actually   
don't mind if ya mess her up. She's a pain anyway &-- "  
" I GOT IT! " Cally shouted in a perky voice.  
" Got it? Got what! " Ruby shouted as Freezer began to tip-toe away.  
" The reception for my shows! The bald & the beautiful's comin on! " she said happily as  
Ruby & Bardock sweatdropped.  
" I must've been adopted. " Ruby groaned, then noticed Freezer out of the corner of her  
eye, went SSJ & sent a blast at him, which he nearly dodged, then ran off.  
She smirked, " I love watching him run away in fear, but then again, he never had a   
chance in the first place. NOBODY can defeat the Legendary Super Saiyajin! " she said proudly.  
" You're full of yourself, you know that? " Bardock said.  
" I am NOT! " Ruby said defensively.  
" De-nile! " Cally said in a sing-song voice. Ruby shot a small ki-blast at Cally's   
mini-TV, vaporizing it, " HEY! "  
" Saiyajins don't watch SOAP OPERAS! "  
" I do. "  
Bardock picked up the broken TV, " Not anymore you don't. "  
  
  
" Whoa... " Mirai Trunks said as he entered the city, unaware that various passers-by  
were staring at him.  
" Mommy, who's that strange man with the purple hair? "  
" I don't know sweetie, he's probably just a freak-of-nature, don't touch him. " the  
mother said as she dragged her child across the street.  
Mirai sweatdropped, then noticed Vegeta run into a nearby resturant with a big   
goofy grin on his face, dragging Goku behind him, who was flailing about in the air.  
" Toussan! " he shouted, then ran up to the door only to come face to face with a large,  
bull-dog-face-like.  
Mirai looked up at him, " Oh, hello. "  
" ... "  
" Umm, could you move for a second, I need to get in there. "  
" No your not. " the big, husky guard said in a deep newyork accent, not moving a muscle.  
" Well, you see, I need to see my father, he, just ran in there and we need him back at  
the time machine. "  
" ... "  
" I'm a, time traveler. " Mirai explained, " I'm from a planet called Earth in the future  
, but, not this future, the future of another dimension of that planet. "  
" ... "  
" I'm the Prince's son. "  
" ...How old are you kid? "  
" 21. "  
" Prince Bejito is 23. Therefore, dere is no way you could be his son. "  
" Bejito? OH! Of course not! "  
" Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. "  
" I'm his GRANDson! "  
The guard looked down at Mirai skeptically as Mirai did his best impersonation of a  
SonGoku smile.  
" Ya know, maybe I'll, just, be going now. " Mirai said, backing up.  
" ... "  
" Err, yah... " Mirai said, then tip toed off past the resturant, only to zip through the  
back door. He peeked into the resturant to Goku & Vegeta stuffing their faces as fast as they  
could with as much food as could fit in their mouths at one time.  
" MMPH MPPHM! " Goku said with his mouth full, then swallowed, " COME ON MIRAI! IT'S  
FREE! "  
Mirai walked over to them, " Free? " he said, suspicous.  
" Yeah! Vegeta told me that since he's the Prince, and since this is his planet, that  
he gets to eat as much as he wants for free. "  
" And what about you? "  
" He's letting me eat free too! He must be in a _REALLY_ good mood. "  
Mirai glanced at Vegeta, who had just finished off what was left at the buffet, " Either  
that or he's been nipping at something. " Mirai narrowed his eyes.  
" Excuse me. " one of the waiters said, tapping Vegeta on the back, " How would you like  
to pay for that. "  
Vegeta smirked, " I don't need to PAY for it BAKA. _I_ am the saiyajin no ouji. I can  
do anything I want. " he crossed his arms.  
" Oh?...OH! " the waiter said, " Well, EXCUSE me your majesty. I didn't recognize you  
8 inches shorter & without your mustache & beard. " he said sarcastically, " Why don't you come  
this way. " the waiter said as he motioned Vegeta to the exit, then picked him & kicked him out  
of the resturant, slaming the door behind him.  
" Hey little buddy! " Goku shouted, running outside, Mirai following him, " Are you okay?  
Anything hurt? "  
" You mean, besides my pride & honor Kakorot? " Vegeta said in a monotone.  
" Yeah, besides that. " Goku said. Vegeta lept to his feet & smacked Goku against the  
wall.  
" Well, for instance, YOU! " he screamed.  
" TOUSSAN! " Mirai shouted as Vegeta dropped Goku & grabbed Mirai instead.  
" YOU BAKAYARO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I DON'T EXIST YET!!! YOU MADE ME MAKE A FOOL OF  
MYSELF!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.  
" Come on Vegeta, he didn't know what year we landed in any better than you did. " Goku  
said as Vegeta went SSJ2 & dropped Mirai.  
" ARE YOU SAYING I AM SO INCOMPETANT THAT I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM! " he growled.  
" No, I'm saying that--WAAUGH!!! " Goku cried as Vegeta's fist plunged into his gut.  
The taller saiyajin went SSJ3, grabbed Vegeta's leg & flipped him over his head. Vegeta got up &  
flew at Goku again, who quickly dissappeared & reappeared to the side. Vegeta made a U-turn &  
flew back at him. This time Goku pulled him by the hair & smacked him down on the pavement.  
" I think you should say yes. " Cally said to Ruby, who looked at her uneasily.  
" I don't know...you're just saying that because you want a nephew or a niece or whatever  
they call it, so bad. "  
" If I were you I wouldn't. I don't trust Bejito. " Bardock said.  
" Neither do I, I don't know why, but for some reason I'm thinking about telling him  
yes. " Ruby shrugged, then walked into a large figure.  
" Do you mind? " a voice said from behind Goku as the SSJ3 turned to see a familiar  
figure staring at him.  
" Hey little buddy, she looks kinda like your mom. " Goku observed.  
" EXCUSE ME!? " Ruby said, taken aback.  
" Yeah, she looks a lot like her. " Goku continued.  
" Are you insulting me "buddy"? " she narrowed her eyes, " Because if I wanted I could  
blast you across the planet. " she boasted, going SSJ.  
" Aww, no ya couldn't! " Goku smiled, " I'm the second most powerful saiyajin alive. "  
" And I'm the first. "  
" Eh? " Goku raised an eyebrow as Ruby tossed a huge ki-blast at him. Goku quickly  
dodged it.  
" KA...ME... "  
Ruby stared at him, confused.  
" HA....ME....HAAAAAAAA!!!! " he shouted, sending a gigantic blast of energy at her.  
Ruby smiled, then caught it one hand & tossed the kamehameha up & down like it was made  
of air, " THIS is the best you could do? " she said as Goku & Mirai stared at her, their jaws  
hanging open, " I figured. " Ruby said, throwing the kamehameha over her shoulder, sending it  
flying into the sky & blowing up a nearby star, " All show. " she nodded, then felt a smack  
across the neck & turned to see Goku, who tackled her. Ruby disappeared & reappeared a couple  
feet away, only to come face-to-face with him again. She slid underneath him & grabbed his gi,  
causing him to slip & fall down. Once on the ground he kicked his foot across hers, causing her  
to slip slightly enough to temporarily let go of his gi. Goku got up & punched her in the stomach  
. Ruby pulled his arm away & swung him around, then tossed him off. Goku recovered by rebounding  
off of a nearby tree & heading back towards her. Ruby quickly ducked, then flew up & at Goku, who  
was still cureening the other way. She gained speed & kicked him at the side, then tossed a large  
blast at him.  
::There's something familiar about her:: Goku thought to himself as he continued to fall  
downward, then stopped in mid-flight, " But what! "  
" BIG-- "  
Bardock looked up, to see Ruby forming an unbelievably large ball of ki, " DON'T! YOU'LL  
BLOW US ALL UP!!! "  
" BANG-- "  
" Run for cover! " Cally shouted, looking at the reading on her scouter as she lept  
behind a nearby rock.  
" --ATTACK!!! "  
Goku snapped his fingers, " OH YEAH! Now I know! She reminds me of Vegeta! " he said,  
then felt the wind pick up from behind as he whipped around to see the blast, then put his hands  
out in a desperate move to try & catch the energy ball. He held on to it, but felt himself being  
pressed deeper into the ground until it created a large 10 ft wide hole. The power exploded,  
emitting a volcano-like effect.  
Everyone froze for a moment, then the group slowly walked over to the hole.  
" WHEW! " Goku sighed in relief as he hopped out of the hole, now powered down, " For  
a minute there, I thought I was a goner. I could use a senzu seed right now. " he said, then   
looked down at his body, which was now partially mutilated. Goku cringed, " Ya know, scratch  
that, I could use a whole TRUCK-FULL of 'um. "  
Ruby shook his hand, " Thanks. "  
" Whad I do? "  
" YOU just helped me stop from making a horrible decision. " she smiled.  
" How'd I do that? "  
" Well, Bejito, you know, the royal pain, asked me if I wanted to marry him, but if I  
did then I'd eventually start a family & have no time for battling at all. So, I've decided to  
tell him no. It'll be much less messy that way AND I won't have to listen to my sister over there  
beg me to give her a nephew. " she explained, " I mean, I'd NEVER wanna miss any more fights like  
the one I just had against you, uhh-- "  
Goku thought for a moment, " --Kakorot, but everyone calls me Son Goku. "  
" Glad ta meet ya Kakorot. " she said, " Come on 'Doc, let's go. "  
Bardock looked over at Cally, who was about to start bawling, " Ok, but, maybe we outta  
stop & get Cally some tissues first. "  
Ruby shrugged, " Eh, whatever. "  
  
Vegeta walked out of the resturant he had just been thrown out of, which was now   
engulfed in flames, with a barrel-full of food in his arms. Mirai Trunks & Goku still watching  
the trio leave.  
" Hey, were'd you get all the food? " Goku asked.  
" I 'reasoned' with the manager. " Vegeta snickered as he tossed an odd-looking fruit  
into his mouth.  
Goku looked at Mirai, " You don't think that one fight changed the future very much,  
do you?"  
" Well, since this planet blows up anyway, I doubt two more single people are going to  
make that much of a difference. "  
Vegeta looked up at the group from before, which had just left, " KAASAN! " he shouted  
happily as Mirai sweatdropped.  
" What? " Mirai said to Vegeta, his face pale.  
" IT'S KAASAN! " Vegeta said excitedly, dropping the food & pointing to Ruby.  
" SHE'S your MOM!!! " Mirai gagged.  
" What did you expect my mother to look like! " Vegeta growled at Mirai.  
" No! That's not it. I, just, oh Dende what've I done! " Mirai bit his lip.  
" I KNEW she reminded me of Vegeta. Exact same ego. " Goku nodded.  
Mirai grabbed Goku by the shoulders, a panicy look on his face, " GOKU! DON'T YOU KNOW  
WHAT THIS MEANS!! "  
" ...no, no I don't. "  
" IT MEANS THAT WITHOUT MY GRANDMA & GRANDPA TOGETHER, TOUSSAN WON'T BE BORN! AND IF  
HE'S NOT BORN THEN THAT MEANS I WON'T BE BORN TO TRAVEL BACK IN TIME TO WARN YOU GUYS AND IF I'M  
NOT THERE TO WARN YOU THEN THE OTHER ME AND BURA WON'T BE BORN EITHER!!! WE'LL ALL CEASE TO   
EXIST! WE'LL DISAPPEAR!! " Mirai screamed, frightened.  
" Hey! Just like in "Back to the Future"! " Goku grinned.  
" That was a MOVIE Goku. This is REALITY! We don't know if we'll have a happy ending! "  
" But I thought this was an animé. " Goku scratched his head.  
" First thing we have do is go back & tell Mom, Trunks, & Bura. " Mirai said.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " Trunks? "  
" Yeah, Trunks! You know, the other me! " Mirai exclaimed.  
" Wow, all that time travel's gotten to you Mirai. You KNOW you're the only Trunks. "  
Goku said as Mirai looked at him, wide-eyed. He went over to Vegeta & grabbed his wallet.  
" YOU BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " Vegeta screamed as Mirai flipped though the wallet,  
then smiled as he pulled out a driver's ID.  
" Here we go. " he said, then read down the ID, showing it to Vegeta, " See, it says  
right here, Vegeta Briefs, children: 1...ONE?! "  
" Hai, ONE! " Vegeta sneered as he grabbed the ID, " One as in ONE! "  
" Yeah Mirai, Bura's ol Veggiebrain's only kid, you know that. " Goku said.  
Mirai put his hands on the sides of his head in shock.  
" Oh man, I am so dead... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
7:32 PM 4/22/01  
I must have some kind of facination with Time  
Travel, I like encorperating it into my stories  
whenever I can. Again there's some more stuff here  
from my own doujinshi that I draw, kind of like my  
"Albaquerque" fic, but not that extreme...I hope you  
like the fic so far, the next part won't be quite as  
long. Reviews? Comments? Conserns? Etc? Feel free to  
tell me.  
  
-Chuquita ^u^ 


	2. Trunks who?

7:38 PM 4/22/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: "If you make someone mad, try to walk a mile  
in their shoes; they'll still be angry, but they'll be a mile away and  
barefoot. "-Anonymous  
  
There's No Place Like Home  
  
Chuey's Corner: N/A  
  
Summary: Goten's gotten sick, and unfortuantely the only medicine that can  
cure him is found on Bejito-sei, which, obviously, no longer exists. So Mirai &  
the others use the time machine to go find it. However, Mirai has once again  
screwed up the past and the group has to find a way to fix it before Vegeta, Bura,  
Mirai, & Chibi Trunks are wiped out of existance.  
  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 9  
Goten: 10  
Chibi Trunks: 11  
Gohan: 17  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" -246!!! " Gohan shouted as he looked at the thermometer he had just pulled out of  
Goten's mouth. He looked at his little brother, who now had greenskin and a large beard on his  
face. Goten grinned.  
" MOM!!! " Gohan cried, running down the stairs, " Look at this! " he said.  
" 246??? "  
" NEGETIVE 246. " Gohan said.  
" Well..don't worry, your father & the others will be back soon. " Chi-Chi answered.  
" You know, you're acting strangely calm about this. " Gohan said, confused.  
" I think Goten'll be able to pull through just fine. " Chi-Chi said, then looked at  
Gohan & let out a blood-curtling scream.  
" What?! " Gohan asked, alarmed.  
" GOHAN YOUR FACE!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, as Gohan looked in a nearby mirror to see  
blue spots all over his face.  
" Oh no. I must've caught it from Goten. " Gohan whined, " But you're right Mom, we  
don't have to worry about ih-- "  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OH-MY-POOR-LITTLE-GOHAN'S-SICK-AND-HE'S-GOING-TO-DIE-AND-I'M-GOING  
-TO-LOSE-HIM-FOREVER!!!!! " Chi-Chi wailed, then tossed Gohan on the couch, " You sit here! I'm  
going to make some soup! "  
" What happened to relaxing till Dad & the rest came home. " Gohan asked, raising an  
eyebrow.  
" YOU KNOW GOKU! HE'LL PROBABLY EAT IT HIMSELF BEFORE THEY GET HALFWAY HOME! " Chi-Chi  
screamed in a panic, " NOW YOU'LL NEVER GET TO GO TO HARVARD! "  
Gohan groaned, then put his head in his hands.  
" Dad, come home soon! "  
  
  
" BUT I TELL YOU THERE _IS_ ANOTHER TRUNKS! " Mirai shouted as Vegeta & Goku stared at  
him, confused.  
Goku smiled, skeptically, " Somebody's been standing too close to the microwave oven  
again. "  
" Heh-Heh-hee. " Vegeta snickered as Mirai looked from one to the other.  
::Toussan's laughing at one of GOKU'S jokes?:: he thought, shocked, " Maybe without  
Chibi ever existing their personalities changed too. " Mirai said to himself, then watched as  
the two started saying something to each other, then both burst out laughing.  
" Okay, this is getting weird. " Mirai mumbled, then grabbed his cell-phone (heh, "cell"  
phone..ok, nevermind) and began dialing.  
" Trunks? " Bulma's voice came from over the reciever.  
" Mom? Can I speak to Chibi for a second, this is REALLY important. "  
" Chibi? Well, okay. " Bulma said uneasily as a now relieved Mirai wiped the sweat off  
his brow.  
" Hi Chibi! " Mirai said.  
" Hi Torunkusu! " Bura's voice chirped back.  
" Bura?! What are you doing? I wanted to talk to your brother. "  
Bura rolled her eyes, " If you wanted to talk to yourself then why did you call me? "  
" No! I meant Chibi Trunks! Your older brother. The one from THIS dimension! "  
" I don't know WHAT you're talking about Mirai. " Bura answered.  
" Bura, please listen to me for a seco-- "  
" B-CHAN! " Vegeta quickly grabbed the phone out of Mirai's grasp, " Hi B-Chan! " he  
squealed.  
" Hi Toussan! " Bura said, " How're you? "  
" I'm just peachy B-chan! "  
" Peachy?? " Mirai mouthed, then yanked the phone back & shut it off, " WHEN THE HECK  
DO _YOU_ START SAYING "PEACHY"! "  
" B-Chan loves it when I say that. She's so perfect... " he went off dreamily, " and she  
wuvs me... "  
" Uh, right. " Mirai raised an eyebrow, " And if you happened to have a bratty, fun-lovin  
down-to-earth son still around maybe you'd come back to reality a little faster. "  
" Maybe I will buy her that pony for Christmas after all.. "  
" AAUGH! " Mirai cried, then walked up to Vegeta & slapped him across the face.  
Vegeta stared at him for a second, shocked.  
Mirai, realizing what he just did, looked down at his hand, which was now red, along with  
the equal hand-shaped mark on Vegeta's cheek, " I must have a deathwish or something. " he  
breathed as a furious sneer appeared on Vegeta's face. The saiyajin no ouji went SSJ2 & started  
throwing small ki blasts at Mirai's feet, causing Mirai to hop about in pain.  
" YOU BAKAYARO! HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME!! " he screamed.  
" I'm--YEOW--sorry Toussan I--EEP--didn't mean to--WAHH! " Mirai said between blasts.  
" Come on Vegeta, if Mirai slapped you he had to have a good reason to do so. " Goku  
said as Vegeta turned around.  
" Kakorot, there IS no GOOD reason for ANYONE to slap ME across the face. " Vegeta  
narrowe his eyes as Goku looked at him for a moment, then slapped him across the other cheek.  
" KAKOROT!!! "  
" You said a good reason! That was a BAD reason because you're being mean to your only  
son, from, the future of the alternate dimesion. "  
Vegeta grumbled, ::Note to self, be more specific with choice of words::  
" Umm, how come he hasn't blasted you yet? " Mirai whispered to Goku.  
" But, Mirai, Vegeta's my buddy, he hasn't blasted me since, Bura was born. " Goku  
explained, patting Vegeta on the back, " Why, he's almost nice to me. "  
Mirai bit his lip, ::Then what's he gonna be like after SHE disappears!...waitaminute!::  
" I'M HIS SON TOO! THAT MEANS _I'M_ GOING TO DISAPPEAR WITH THEM!!! " Mirai yelped in panic,  
" I DON'T WANT TO NOT EXIST!! " he shook nervously, then took a deep-breath, " I _HAVE_ to find  
grams and tell her. I'm sure she'll understand...but then again, she IS related to Vegeta... "  
" Goku! Dad! Follow me! " Mirai shouted as he flew off.  
Goku & Vegeta shrugged, then followed suit.  
  
  
" Oh look, the freakshow's back for an encore. " Ruby said as she looked upward to see  
Mirai flying towards them, Goku, who was now powered down, & Vegeta behind him.  
Mirai landed in front of them, hyperventilating, " Thank God I found you, I have   
something VERY important to tell you, " Mirai said.  
" And I don't really care. " Ruby said, then turned around & began to walk up the stairs  
of a humongous, nearby building.  
" BUT IT'S ABOUT THE FUTURE! " Mirai cried.  
" SO WHAT! " Ruby yelled back, then felt herself slam into something & looked up to see  
Goku, who smiled at her, " How did you.. "  
" Listen, what Mirai wants to explain to you means a lot to him, I think you outta at  
least hear him out. " Goku said as Ruby stared at him, her face a bright red.  
" ...Ok. " she nodded as Bardock's jaw dropped to the ground.  
" OKAY?! OKAY?! " he shouted, then turned to Cally, " She NEVER agrees with ANYONE!  
What the HECK IS WRONG HER! "  
A wide, excitable smile engulfed Cally's face, " I'm gonna be an aunt after all! "  
" What? " Bardock raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Ruby, then at Goku, & then back at  
Ruby again, " ..Holy crap she isn't... "  
" IN LOVE! " Cally bounced up & down, " I'm going to go sew some clothes for my future  
nephew!" she giggled, then bounded off.  
" --And so you see that by turning Bejito down, you'll be changing history! " Mirai  
explained to Ruby, who was sitting across from him, staring at Goku who was chewing a large wad  
of bubble gum, " Umm, are you listening to me? "  
" Huh? Oh, right, history, sure. " Ruby said quickly, then turned her attention back to  
Goku, who began to blow a large bubblegum bubble. Her face turned red again.  
Vegeta watched the scene, slightly confused, " Boy, why is MY Kaasan paying all her  
attention to KAKOROT instead of ME! " he narrowed his eyes.  
Mirai gulped, " Well, I'm not entirely sure, but it can't be anything too serious. " he  
said as Vegeta looked at him with a half-worried expression on his face. Ruby tapped Goku on the  
back with her tail, causing him to bolt to attention. Goku heard a rip & looked to see his own  
tail returned.  
" Wow, I thought that thing'd never grow back. " Goku said, surprised.  
Mirai chuckled nervously as Vegeta's face went pale. The saiyajin no ouji slumped   
downward, breathing quickly in state of shock.  
Vegeta growled at Mirai, who sweatdropped, " Kakorot, I have to speak to TRUNKS in  
private. " he said, then grabbed Mirai by the collar & dragged him off behind a large rock.  
" Umm, I can explain! " Mirai started out.  
" KAASSAN HAS THE HOTS FOR KAKOROT!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!!!! "  
he roared as Mirai coward back.  
" I, I didn't know this would, would happen! "  
" I DO _NOT_ WANT _KAKOROT_ TO BE MY FATHER YOU BAKAYARO!!! "  
" He, won't! " Mirai yelled as Vegeta _slightly_ calmed down, " Because, " he said meekly  
, " If your father doesn't become your father, you won't, be born. That's why you don't remember  
having another son, he's already been erased. I remember him because I'm from a different  
dimension than you...HEY! " a smile crossed Mirai's face, " THAT MEANS I WON'T DISAPPEAR! THIS  
IS GREAT! " he exclaimed, then glanced at Vegeta, who was looking upward. Mirai faced that  
direction to see the building several feet away.  
" What? "  
Vegeta silently pointed up at one of the windows where a figure was standing, looking  
down miserably.  
" Who's that? "  
" ...Toussan. "  
" Oh. " Mirai nodded, then gagged, " TOUSSAN! YOUR DAD! " he squinted at the figure,  
about 4 inches taller than Vegeta, w/ a beard, " This means we still have time to fix this!  
Grams hasn't told him "no" yet! "  
Vegeta looked at Ruby, who was laughing along with Goku. He put his hand on his chest &  
made a fist, a depressed look on his face.  
" Maybe it would be better if I wasn't born. "  
Mirai looked at him, shocked, " WHAT?! " he gasped, " GOKU COME OVER HERE! NOW! "  
Goku shrugged stupidly, then teleported himself over to them, " Whatsa matter? "  
" I think Toussan's really starting to lose his mind. He thinks the world would be  
better if he weren't born! I mean, THAT'S TOO FREAKISHLY OUT OF CHARACTER TO COME OUT OF HIS  
MOUTH!! "  
" Poor lil buddy. " Goku said, patting Vegeta on the head, " I mean, when you think  
about it, if you weren't born, Freezer would've never captured you & blown up your planet,  
Chi-Chi & I would be able to lead a happy peaceful life, Gohan would have actually been able to  
grow up going to school, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Choutzu & Kami wouldn't have been killed,  
Namek wouldn't have been blown up, Cell wouldn't exist, Buu wouldn't have had anyone to possess  
to destory all those people,-- "  
" GOKU!! " Mirai screamed as they both looked at Vegeta, who was sitting on the ground  
looking down with a black spotlight on him, " TELL HIM SOMETHING _BAD_ THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED  
IF HE WASN'T BORN!!! "  
" Bad? OH! Why didn't you say so! " Goku said, then thought for a good 10 minutes, " Ya  
know what Trunks? I, can't, for the life of me, think of anything bad that wouldn't have happened  
if Vegeta didn't exist. "  
" COME ON GOKU! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! "  
" Well...OH! I KNOW! " he grinned, then walked over to Vegeta, bent down & whispered,  
" If you weren't born, your "little B-chan" wouldn't be around. "  
" Who? " Vegeta looked up at him, confused as a chill ran up Mirai's spine.  
" B-chan, BURA! "  
" BURA WHERE!? " he lept to his feet, Mirai fainted.  
" You forgot about _Bura_?? " Goku said.  
" BAKA! I would NEVER forget my little B-chan. " he sighed happily, " she's a little  
angel without wings. " he said dreamily.  
" Uh, right. " Goku said uneasily.  
" You just keep thinking about that okay Toussan? " Mirai said nervously, patting Vegeta  
on the back.  
" ... " Vegeta stared out into nowhere.  
" ..oh-kay then. " Mirai wiped the sweat off his brow, then looked at his watch, " GOKU!  
WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR 3 HOURS! GOTEN COULD BE DEAD BY NOW! " he yelped, " Let's go inside so we  
can get that stuff & get out of here! " Mirai said, walking up to the door & opening it.  
" Where do you think you're going? " a voice said as Mirai looked up to see an 8ft  
man with a mustache & a balding head.  
" It's Nappa! " Goku said as Mirai stared up at the figure, unbelievable intimidated.  
" Huh, huh, who? "  
" Nappa, Veggie's bodyguard. He tried to destroy me but ol Veggiebrains killed him   
first. " Goku explained, " Hi Nappa! "  
" HI! " Nappa said cheerfully.  
" We need to get inside, there's something in there we want. " Mirai said.  
" Commoners allowed in the palace. " Nappa answered, " I'd help you, but that also would  
be breaking the law. "  
" Oh shove it Nappa just let the boy inside! " Vegeta yelled at Nappa, who looked down  
at him, confused.  
" Who's that? "  
" Prince Bejito's son from the future. " Goku smiled as Vegeta's eyes popped out of his  
head.  
" KAKOROT! "  
" Wow, really? " Nappa said, impressed, " I still can't let you in without orders from  
Prince Bejito. "  
" Hai, well _I'M_ prince VEGETA, and _I_ order you to let us in! "  
Nappa smiled at them, then backed up, and slammed the door in their faces.  
" HOW DARE YOU! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!!! "  
" Nappa, it's okay! They're with me! " Goku, Mirai, & Vegeta looked to the left to see  
Ruby knocking on the door.  
" Oh! " Nappa said, quickly re-opening the door, " Okay, sorry 'bout that. "  
" You're right. " she smirked as she walked in, " You should be. "  
" Thanks Kaassan! " Vegeta said proudly as Ruby looked over her shoulder.  
" Don't mention it..."Kaassan"?! "  
" Umm, I don't suppose you could show us where they keep the medicine around here, huh?"  
Goku asked.  
" Anything you want Kaka-chan. " she smiled, getting red in the face again as they made  
their way down the hall.  
Vegeta's face paled, " KAKA-CHAN!? " he yelped, then turned to Mirai, " TRUNKS!! MOMMY'S  
CALLING KAKOROT BABY NAMES!!! " he cried in a panic.  
" Calm down! " Mirai said, " As long as we get what we came for everything will be fine."  
" THAT'S WHY YOU ONLY SPOKE TO KAKOROT INSTEAD OF ME OR BULMA! " he yelled.  
" 'come again? "  
" YOU KNEW THAT IF YOU TALKED TO US ONE OF US WOULD HAVE FIGURED OUT YOU'RE OUR SON AND  
YOU WOULD CEASE TO EXIST! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT BLASTED RULE BEFORE WE LEFT!!! "  
" I, uh, " Mirai's eyes darted around the room, " Goku wait up! " he said, running off.  
" COWARD!! " Vegeta shook his fist in the air, then grumbled & stomped angrily after  
them as a door behind him opened and a figure stepped out.  
" Whoa.. " Bejito mumbled, shocked, " Like looking into a mirror, a funhouse mirror. "  
he said as Vegeta turned the corner, then quickly poked his head back around to see his now,  
bewildered father staring at him.  
The saiyajin no ouji stared at the person he hadn't seen in more than 3 decades, then  
groaned in defeat & walked around the corner.  
" 35 years and I can't even say hello or I'll mess up the blasted future. That baka  
boy! There must be a way to fix that. " he said to himself, " I hope... "  
  
  
" Here it is. " Ruby said as they entered a room filled with first aid and   
illness-related objects, " Whadda ya need anyway? "  
" Well...gosh I dunno. Goten has the, uhh, hey Vegeta, what's he sick with again? " Goku  
asked as Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" Kajaphoopha. "  
" Yeah, what he said. "  
" Oh..yeah. " Ruby raised an eyebrow, " Lemmie see, AHA! " she said, pulling something  
out of a tube.  
Goku's pupils shrunk as he watched the needle gleam in the light.  
" Here you are, " she said, walking over to them, " Pretty sharp, isn't it? "  
" EEEK! " Goku shrieked, zipping behind Vegeta.  
" KAKOROT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! IT'S A BLASTED NEEDLE! "  
" I don't like sharp metal pointy objects! " he wailed.  
" IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU DON'T EVEN NEED ANY! IT'S FOR THAT BRAT! "  
" But, but, it's, it's a, a-- "  
" UG! " Vegeta groaned, then pushed Goku away, who stumbled backward & knocked into Ruby,  
who dropped the needle onto the floor as a result of the push, causing him to catch her.  
" And he looked just like me Nappa, you wouldn't belie-- "  
Everyone turned their attention to the other side of the room, Bejito & Nappa in the  
doorway.  
" Hey Bejj. " Ruby waved, Goku still holding her. Bejito stared at the two, then silently  
backed up & continued down the hallway, leaving Nappa alone in the doorway.  
" Now what's gotten into him? " Nappa said, confused as Goku helped Ruby up, Vegeta  
staring at them, then felt something snap.  
He narrowed his eyes as he felt his fists clench tightly. As if a wave washed something  
out of his mind. An evil spark returned to his eyes.  
Mirai looked at Vegeta curiously, " Uh, Toussan? " he said as Vegeta turned to him, a  
cold expression on his face, " Are, you okay? "  
" Who are you. " he sneered furiously.  
Mirai swallowed hard, " I'm, your son from the alternate dimension, remember? You know,  
Trunks, BURA'S brother. "  
" Bura? " he said as Mirai gulped at the confused tone of voice he had used.  
" Who, is Bura? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:46 PM 4/27/01  
I hope you enjoyed part two. I just thought up a great idea  
for another fic for when I'm done w/ this one. It involves  
Bura, Mirai, Vegeta, girlscout cookies, a very hungry Goku, Veggy, and town that seems  
right out of the twilight zone. I'll get the kinks worked out of it  
later.  
  
Hasta Luega!  
-Chuquita  
  
Part 3'll be out sometime next week. 


	3. Part 3

10:07 PM 4/28/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "When you stop to think, don't forget to start up again"-Anonymous  
  
There's No Place Like Home  
  
Chuey's Corner: N/A  
  
Summary: Goten's gotten sick, and unfortuantely the only medicine that can  
cure him is found on Bejito-sei, which, obviously, no longer exists. So Mirai &  
the others use the time machine to go find it. However, Mirai has once again  
screwed up the past and the group has to find a way to fix it before Vegeta, Bura,  
Mirai, & Chibi Trunks are wiped out of existance.  
  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 9  
Goten: 10  
Chibi Trunks: 11  
Gohan: 17  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Uh, Guh, guh, Goku? " Mirai said, turning his head over his shoulder to Goku, " I think  
we have a problem. " he said nervously as he watched Vegeta out of the corner of his eye.  
" Problem? " Goku said as he put Ruby down, " What kind of-- "  
Trunks cut him off, leaning his head in the direction of Vegeta, who was foaming at   
the mouth.  
" --HOLY!! " Goku gasped, " Hey little buddy, you, feeling okay? " he said as he walked  
over to Vegeta, who had a psychotic look on his face.  
" GOKU DON'T! " Mirai shouted.  
" Ohh, come on. Whatsa matter lil buddy? " he smiled at Vegeta, who let out a roar &  
lept ontop of Goku, trying to beat him up.  
" WAHHHH!! VEGETA!!! " Goku screamed, " WHAT THE HECK'RE YOU DOING!! "  
" I know exactly what I'm doing. " he smirked, " I'm going to DESTROY you, KAKOROT! "  
" NANI!? I thought you were over that! " Goku said, trying to push Vegeta off of him.  
" PREPARE TO SUFFER KAKOROT! " Vegeta cackled as he pinned Goku to the ground & kicked  
him in the stomach.  
" AHHHHH!!! " Goku wailed, then felt a blast of wind from one side of him & looked up to  
see Vegeta was now gone. Goku sat up.  
" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! " Ruby snarled at Vegeta, who unintentionally mirrored the  
expression, causing her to be taken aback, " Oh my God... " she said, looking him over, " What  
is WRONG with this! " Ruby said, dropping him.  
" Uh, nothing, nothing at all is wrong with him. " Mirai said nervously as Ruby narrowed  
her eyes at him.  
" There's something not right with a purple-hairred saiyajin, and there is something  
odd about shorty over there. I'm not sure you're telling me the truth. " she put her hands on her  
hips, then felt something tighten around her neck.  
" TOUSSAN NO! " Mirai cried, " DON'T DO THAT! "  
Vegeta was in the process of trying to choke Ruby, his hands around her neck.  
" ERR! " Ruby powered up, " BAKAYARO! " she tossed him over her head & onto the ground,  
" I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU DECIDE TO ATTACK ME! WHAT KIND OF PSYCHO ARE YOU!!! "  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, " Mommy? " he murmured. Ruby's eyes widened.  
" Mommy?! " she said in shock.  
" HELP!!! " a voice cried from outside. Ruby ran to the window to see half of the town  
in ruins.  
" What the h-- "  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Freezer laughed as he blasted several passers by.  
" Freezer! " she said angrily, then went SSJ & shot a ki blast at the window, breaking  
the glass into dust. Ruby backed up & flew out.  
" WAIT! " Mirai said, " The medicine, where is it! " he gulped, looking around on the  
floor, now covered in half-broken bottles & some partially cracked ones, " WHICH ONE! "  
Goku went SSJ3, " Trunks, I'll be right back, I have to save her. "  
" NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! " he begged, then heard a soft moan behind him & looked behind  
to see Vegeta now lieing on the ground. Mirai felt a lump in his throat when he noticed his  
father was now slightly transparent, " GOKU PLEASE! " he cried, then swerved around, only to  
see Goku had already left.  
" Oh no... "  
  
  
" FREEZER!!! " Ruby shouted as Freezer instantly paused, then turned to her.  
A slight chill went up his spine, the smiled cooly, " Oh, well look who it is, I thought  
you'd NEVER get here. "  
" Oh shove it, if you came here to get beaten up again I'm not in the mood, but if I  
have to I will. " Ruby crossed her arms.  
" Well well well, somebody's awefully COCKY today. " Freezer waved his hands about,  
" Shame you're not going to win this one. " he smirked.  
Ruby raised an eyebrow, " Huh? " she said, then felt something heavy hit her from behind.  
" HA HA! " Cooler laughed as he knocked her to the ground.  
" Didn't expect TWO of us, did you? " Freezer said mockingly. Ruby rubbed her head, then  
tried to push Cooler off, who smacked her upside the head. She went SSJ & kicked him off just  
as another pair of arms grabbed her & lifted her off the ground.  
" And you certainly weren't thinking there'd be THREE. " Icebox smirked, then slammed  
Ruby against a large bolder.  
" AAGH! " she groaned. Freezer slapped her.  
" You have insulted me, beaten me, made me into a fool in front of your whole   
MONKEY-TAILED planet!! " Freezer snarled, " BUT NOT ANYMORE!! " he said, forming a large ki  
ball in his hand, Ruby's pupils shrunk, she gulped.  
" FRE-- " Goku began, looked over his shoulder to see the Trunks, who was  
staring at him nervously, a nearly invisable figure laying on the ground next to him. Goku  
looked at the figure, slightly confused, " I wonder who THAT is.... " he said, then looked up to  
see a silluotte of someone, who was standing several feet away from the battle.  
Bejito sighed sadly as he watched Goku about to jump into the fray, about to destory  
Freezer & the other Ice-Jin and save Ruby. Goku stopped.  
" I hope I don't regret this. " Goku said to himself, then backed up and walked to the  
side. He watched as Bejito's jaw hung open. He looked at Goku in disbelief.  
" AHHHHH!!! " Ruby screamed.  
" Say goodbye. " Freezer cackled, then heaved the ki blast at her.  
Ruby opened her eyes seeing a very confused group of Icejin in front of her.  
" Wha, WHAT HAPPENED! " Freezer screamed, looking around for the blast, " WHERE IS IT!? "  
" RIGHT HERE! " a voice from above them shouted as Freezer whipped around to see the  
blast heading straight towards him, sending him flying through several large mountains.  
The figure narrowed its eyes at Cooler & Icebox, then went SSJ2. He grabbed them, one  
in each hand, then spun them above his head & hurled them in the opposite direction of Freezer.  
" ... " Ruby walked over to him, " Beej? " she said as Bejito turned around, looked at  
Ruby, then at Goku & glanced down & sighed.  
" That, " she said angrily, the smiled, " Was pretty damn cool. "  
Bejito felt his face redden. He looked up at her & smiled back.  
Mirai let out a sigh of relief, then fell down upon the rubble.  
" Bakayaro, are you going to get up boy or are you just going to sit there! " a voice  
said from behind him as a huge grin spread across Mirai's face.  
" TOUSSAN!!!! " Mirai cried, grabbing Vegeta & hugging him, " I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!! "  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " I was gone? "  
" Howya feelin little buddy! " Goku smiled, walking up to them, " Hey, he's not  
transparent anymore. "  
" What? " Vegeta said, pushing Mirai away.  
" Come on! Give your big buddy a "thank you" hug! "  
" "thank you"?! FOR WHAT?! "  
" Well, I just saved your life. " Goku grinned.  
" WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN! "  
" Just now, your parents are back together so now, well, so are you. "  
" I don't know WHAT you're babbling about Kakorot. " Vegeta crossed his arms.  
" No, look!, " Goku said, pointing across the way @ Ruby & Bejito, " They...uh.. "  
" ..have a really weird way of making out. " Mirai finished.  
Vegeta grabbed Goku & Mirai & dragged them out of the room, his face bright red,   
" That's more than you need to know about saiyajin customs. " he grumbled, " People like you   
make me wish I didn't exist in the first place. "  
" Actually, " Goku smirked, " You almost didn't. "  
  
  
Mirai sighed as the large group stood out in front of the time machine. He looked around  
& smiled.  
" Here you go. " Nappa said, handing them the small glass bottle.  
" I hope you're brother's gonna be okay. " Cally added.  
" Brother? " Goku said, confused, " Goten's not my brother. "  
" He's not? " Ruby said.  
" No, he's my son. " Goku laughed as the other saiyajins sweatdropped.  
" You're MARRIED?! " Ruby said in shock, then shrugged, " Even if you weren't, it   
would've probably never worked out anyway. I mean, you're strong & all, but you're kind of a  
coward if you were afraid to fight Freezer back there. "  
Vegeta looked at Goku, utterly confused, " Eh? "  
Goku looked back at him & snickered, " I had a good reason to. "  
" I guess this means I'm not going to be an aunt after all. " Cally sighed, taking out  
a stuffed teddy bear, " I even sowed this little guy & everything. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened, " Pookee! "  
" Actually, he doesn't have a name. " Cally smiled.  
Bardock glanced over @ Ruby & Bejito, " I think, you might become one anyway. "  
Cally looked up at Bardock & smiled, " OF COURSE! I forgot you're psychic! " she grinned,  
" Quick! Tell me! What gender, how much will he/she weigh & how long do I have to wait till its  
born! " she said, grabbing Bardock by his armor.  
" I dunno, I was just guessing. " he said, Cally groaned.  
" MIRAI! TRUNKS IS THROWING WATER BALLOONS AT ME! " Bura cried, running out of the  
time machine, Chibi Trunks on her tail with a huge water balloon in his hands. Mirai smiled.  
" Man am I glad you're back. " he said.  
" But you were the one who left and OWW! " Bura said as the waterballoon hit her on the  
side of the head, " Ahh! Trunks that hurt! " she whined, then felt something lift her up.  
" HI B-CHAN! " Vegeta said, unusually cheerful, " You're heads all wet. "  
" Well, if Chibi hadn't thrown that water balloon at me it wouldn't be. " Bura nodded.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " BOY! " he growled as Chibi rushed back inside the time  
machine & locked the door.  
" TRUNKS! " he yelled, running over to the door & pounding on it, " TRUNKS COME OUT HERE  
& FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! "  
" BUT I'M ONLY 11! " he cried back.  
" Well, goodbye Mirai. " Bejito shook his hand.  
" Bye grampa! "  
Bejito raised an eyebrow, " Somethin odd about him. " he whispered to Ruby.  
" Tell me about it. " Ruby mumbled.  
" Bye-- " Ruby started out, shaking Goku's hand.  
" --Goku. "  
" Yeah, goobye Kakorot! "  
Goku groaned, " You can't just call me Son Goku, can you. "  
" Well, if I did that it wouldn't be very respectful would it. " Ruby explained, " It's  
like calling Beej here "dummy". I'd be dissing you. The other way it's more like saying,  
"Kakorot, Sir", something like that. "  
Goku's eyes widened, " Really? " he said, then glanced over at Vegeta, who was still  
pounding on the door to the time machine yelling at Chibi, " Wow, that means 'ol Veggiebrains  
really thinks highly of me. Cool! " he grinned, " Hee, Sir Goku. I LIKE that. " he laughed.  
" Hoo-boy. " Mirai said, then grabbed the bottle out of Goku's hands and made his way  
towards the time machine.  
" Umm, Toussan? " Mirai tapped on the infuriated Vegeta's shoulder.  
" I'LL DESTROY HIM!!! "  
Mirai gulped, then grabbed Bura & held her up in front of Vegeta.  
" Say hi to Toussan, Bura! " Mirai smiled nervously.  
" Hi Toussan! " Bura giggled as Vegeta's pounding on the door slowly stopped until it was  
a tap while he focused his attention on Bura.  
" B-CHAN! " he shouted, squeezing her, " Little B-chan... "  
Mirai opened the door & walked inside, then noticed his little sister's face was  
turning blue from lack of oxygen, " Umm, Vegeta, you're choking her. "  
" I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO B-CHAN! " Vegeta yelled, then looked down to see  
Bura, who was now gasping for air. He held her in front of him, " Bura! Are you okay kawaii? "  
Bura took a deep breath, feeling the blood begin to circulate in her body again, " Yeah,  
much better. "  
Vegeta squeezed her again, causing her face to return to the blueish color, " GREAT! "  
Mirai sighed in defeat & walked inside. Vegeta dropped Bura, who wobbled back & forth,  
then slowly walked inside.  
Goku skipped in after her, then stopped & grinned friendily at Vegeta, " Hee, "sir", haha  
ha! " he laughed, running inside. Vegeta shrugged, took one step inside, then stopped, looking  
back at his parents & friends. He walked up to Ruby & Bejito & silently hugged them, to their  
surprise. He looked over at Cally, then hugged her too and walked back to the ship, hanging his  
head.  
" I'll..miss you. " he mumbled.  
" Yeah, err, us too. " Bejito said confused.  
Ruby smiled, " It's been weird. "  
" Hai. " Vegeta nodded, closing the door the time machine, then at the last second  
stuck his head out, " Oh! And if you have a son, make sure Freezer does NOT find out about him.  
You'll regret it! And if he does, destroy Freezer AND whoever the other two were! "  
" Uh, okay. " Ruby said, " Any other words of wisdom? " she raised an eyebrow.  
" Yeah, " he said, then looked left, then right, " I love you. "  
" AWWWWWWW! " Goku's voice echoed from inside.  
" OH SHUT UP KAKOROT! " he yelled, walking inside & slamming the door, " I CAN HAVE MY  
SENTIMENTAL MOMENTS TOO!! "  
" Since WHEN are YOU sentimental? "  
" ... "  
" Well? "  
" Oh forget it. " he said, sitting in the corner next to the window.  
" Okay guys, let's get out of here. " Bulma said as she pushed several buttons on the  
control panel.  
Vegeta stared out the window, unbeknownst to him Goku was sitting behind him.  
Ruby waved to him, Bejito gave him a thumbs-up.  
" Bye Mommy, bye Daddy. " he whispered, waving back.  
" "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." " Goku mocked as Vegeta got red in the face then, still facing  
the window, suckerpunched Goku in the face with his right fist.  
" Oww! "  
  
  
" GOKU! YOU'RE BACK! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, Goku held out the medicine, " WITH THE MEDICINE  
TOO! " she said, " You won't believe what happened while you were gone! Gohan's sick now too! "  
Chi-Chi said as Gohan waved from the couch, his face was now green.   
" What about Goten? "  
" Who..OH MY GOD! " Chi-Chi gasped, " I FORGOT ABOUT HIM! I've been so busy administering  
to my poor little genius that I forgot all about him! " she said.  
A small figure hobbled the the staircase, then fell down on his head.  
" Goten! " Goku smiled, " You have...antlers. "  
" Yeah, pretty cool huh! " Goten grinned. Chi-Chi & Goku looked at him uneasily, both  
sweatdropped.  
" Here, Goten. " Chi-Chi said, pouring some of the medicine onto a spoon, " Take some of  
this. "  
" K! " Goten shouted, then put the entire spoon into his mouth & swallowed it. Chi-Chi  
slapped herself on the forehead in frustation, then looked down to see Goten's antlers fall off,  
" Aww, I'm gonna miss those things. "  
" No you won't, now come help me give some to your brother. " Chi-Chi grumbled as she  
dragged Goten into the living room.  
" Aww, everything's back to normal. " Goku grinned, then scratched his head, " But  
something doesn't make sense. " he said, then looked around, " Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta? "  
" He's still in the time machine, sulking. " Bulma answered, " I don't know why, I guess  
he's just depressed. "  
" GREAT! "  
" ... "  
" I mean, great as in now I know where he is, not great that he's depressed. "  
" Uh..huh. "  
" Be right back! " Goku said cheerfully, then put his pointer & index fingers on his  
forehead and disappeared.  
  
  
" Hey little buddy! " Goku smiled, re-appearing in the machine, " I wanted to ask you  
a question. "  
" Go away Kakorot, I'm busy wallowing in self-pity. " he humphed, squnched up in the  
corner of the room.  
" Can I wallow with you? "  
" It's not THAT kind of..just ask me what you wanted to ask me so you can go away. "  
Vegeta grumbled.  
" Okay! " Goku nodded, " I was wondering, since Gohan caught the Kajaphoopha from  
Goten, who did Goten catch it from? "  
Vegeta's eyes popped out of their sockets as he sprang to his feet.  
" I..I don't know! " he gasped.  
" HI TOUSSAN! " Bura's voice chirped from behind them. A huge smile crossed Vegeta's  
face. He bent down to Bura's height & laughed.  
" HI B-CHAN! " he chirped back.  
" Uh, Vegeta? " Goku said nervously.  
" NOT NOW KAKOROT! " he hissed, then turned his attention back to Bura, " Whatcha doin  
B-chan?"  
" I wanted to show you my wings. " she smiled.  
" What wings? " Vegeta said curiously as Bura turned around to reveal two large blue  
wings growing out of her back.  
" Well, " Goku said, " At least we know who got them sick now, right lil buddy! " he  
said to Vegeta, who didn't respond, " Right? "  
" Daddy? " Bura said, noticing the frozen, frightened look on his face, " Daddy are you  
alright? "  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
6:44 PM 5/2/01  
Whee! I'm finally done!  
And I have a great idea for  
my next fic. A director has  
come to Capsule Corp & wants  
to make a movie w/ Veggie as  
the hero & Goku as the villain,  
but what happens when 'ol  
Veggiehead's ego swells to the  
point where he loses touch w/  
reality AND his 'friends'? Will  
he forget about his "little B-chan"?  
And how will Goku play such an out  
of character role? Find out next time!  
  
-Chuquita ^u^ 


End file.
